My Soulmate
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: "How about a bet?" Naruto grinned evilly. That got everybody's attention. "What bet?" Shikamaru joined the conversation. Naruto chuckled. "Who ever gets the most girls in a week, wins." Uh-oh. This could mean trouble. DISCONTINUED until further notice.
1. Meeting You

**PUBLISHED: August 14, 2009.**

**EDITED: June 06, 2010  
**

**why edit it, you ask? HAHA. I really don't know why. just for the heck of it, I guess. :))**

**anywaaay. ENJOY. :D**

* * *

It was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

And being the loud mouth that he is, _silence_ is not in his vocabulary.

"Hey guys…" a blond boy called all of his friends' attention.

"Hn?" the Uchiha and Hyuuga muttered.

"Shhhh! I'm drawing!" Sai hissed.

The lazy bum just snored.

"Hn. What is it, Dobe?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"How about a bet?" Naruto grinned evilly. That got everybody's attention.

_Uh-oh._

This can mean trouble.

* * *

**My Soulmate  
Chapter ONE: Meeting You**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"What bet?" Shikamaru joined the conversation, wiping the drool trickling down the side of his mouth. Sai gave him a disgusted face.

Naruto chuckled. "Who ever gets the most girls in a week, wins." he explained.

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, we don't have any girlfriends. It's been a while since some of us was given a nice blow—"

Glares from the boys in the room.

"—blow of kisses from girls. Y-you know...flying kisses." Naruto stuttered.

"And some of us here are still virgins." Sai smirked, taking a small glance at Sasuke.

"I'm not the only virgin here." Sasuke said defensively, looking at Shikamaru.

"I'm just too lazy to do_ it_. Girls are troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Hn."

"So? Are you all in?" Naruto pressed.

"Sure." Neji said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru stated.

"Well, I'm out. I have a girlfriend." Sai said, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm in. I'll win anyway." Sasuke smirked.

"How sure are yah, Teme?"

"_Please._ Sai's girlfriend even made a move on me. It's easy to get a girl, when you're _Sa-su-ke_." the Uchiha drawled. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, everyone except Sai are in."

"We'll start tomorrow." The Hyuuga said.

"Mhm." The Nara mumbled.

"Dattebayo!" the Uzamaki shouted.

* * *

**Ichiraku: 3:27PM**

"Another bowl of ramen please!" the foxboy chirped out.

"Uhm, a-another f-for me a-also." Another costumer ordered as she sat down on the chair.

Naruto turned his head around to see the most angelic looking girl ever in his life. He didn't move his eyes away,even f he knew it wasn't polite to stare.

As she felt eyes on her, she turned her head to see cerulean orbs observing her every move.

"K-konnichiwa, s-sir." she stammered, a light blush covering her cheeks. He smiled.

"Call me Naruto. And who are you, miss?"

"I-I'm H-Hinata…" she said, blushing more heavily.

"What a nice name for a girl like you." He complimented. She blushed even harder.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun." She smiled.

'_Score!'_

* * *

**ARCHERY FIELD: 4:32PM**

Neji was not at all interested in the bet. So, instead of flirting, he started practicing for his competition next week. He picked up his bow and arrow, and centered his eyes on the target.

_One._

_Two._

_Thre—_

He was about to shoot the target when...

_Swish!_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry for disturbing you, sir! I thought I was the only one playing here! I-" she was silenced when his index finger and middle finger made contact with her lips.

"It's fine." He said boredly. He didn't bother looking at her.

"Uh…so, can you remove your finger now?" she mumbled.

"Oh, my apologies, uhm…" he finally looked at her straight in the eyes.

_Magnificent._

"I'm TenTen. And you?" she grinned. It was obvious she liked meeting new friends.

"I'm Neji." he stated.

"Nice to meet you, Neji-san." She smiled sweetly. It almost made him smile as well.

"Hn. So, archery is your hobby?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Kinda weird for a girl huh? Especially with a body like_ this_." she snorted.

Her shirt carved out her curves. Her shorts exposed her creamy legs.

He smirked. "You have a nice body." He said. His eyes widened a fraction.

_Did I just say that?_

"T-thanks, Neji-san." She blushed.

"The pleasure's all mine."

'_You are going down Uchiha!'_

_

* * *

_

**IN A SECLUDED FOREST: 6:51PM**

Shikamaru was laying down on the grass, watching the clouds go by.

This was his favorite place. The forest was surrounded by picket fences, and since no one visits, he would sneak inside.

He closed his eyes, the cool air from, the nearby coast sending chills down his spine.

And then, the sound of barking of a dog.

Wait. _What?_

It was getting closer, until—

_POUNCE._

Said animal was licking his face.

"Breeze! Down girl, _down_!" a feminine voice instructed. Shikamaru opened his left eye, and looked up to see a beautiful girl with a curvaceous body hovering over him_._

_'Hm. Hormones.'_ He thought while blushing slightly.

"I'm _so _sorry! She isn't like this before." She apologized, bowing down.

"Apology accepted, miss." he replied. She smiled.

"Call me Temari. And you are?" she asked, as she patted the dog lovingly on the head.

"Shikamaru." He said.

"Say sorry to sir Shikamaru, Breeze." she cooed. The dog whined in apology. He chuckled.

"Breeze? Why Breeze?"

"Well, one of my favorite element is the wind." she smiled.

"Wait. How did _you_ get in here?"

Her eyes widened.

"A-are you a guard here? I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass." she said in panic.

"That's okay. If a guard ever sees us, we'll both get arrested anyway." he laughed. She sighed in relief.

"Good then. I thought I was gonna rot in jail." she giggled.

It sounded like _wind chimes_. Yes.

"Well, I have to go now. My brothers might be worried. They're kinda...over-protective of me. Since I'm the only girl." she said.

"Wait! Can I—um—ask you out...sometime?"

"You mean like on a date?"

"Well, yeah."

"You are kinds cute." she examined his face. "Sure. You're eyes are desperate, and it seems that you aren't some criminal." she laughed.

"Sure! Here's my number." She took out a piece of paper and a ballpen out of her small bag and jotted down digits.

"Well, Buh-bye now!" She said as her dog followed her.

'_Not too pretty nor too ugly. Just plain perfect.'_

_

* * *

_

**ALLEYWAY: 12:47AM**

"Hey babe, how have you been?" a man whispered huskily.

"P-please let m-me g-go…" she whimpered.

"Then there's no fun, Pinky." He smiled as he trailed wet kisses on her neck.

"P-please…" she begged. She was silenced when he brought out a small blade from his pocket. His hands went under her shirt and squeezed her breast. She gulped.

"Keep quiet girl. Or I'll kill you." he sneered, pressing the blade onto her neck.

"Please!" she sobbed. The man smirked.

"_Please_? You want more, then?" he chuckled as he started to unbutton her shirt. Tears streamed down the her porcelain cheeks, as he licked them off.

Her shirt fell to the ground. His smirk widened as he saw the way he struggled.

_Fuck_. It turned him on.

He was about to unclasp her bra when—

"Step away from the girl, and no one gets hurt." A cool voice rang throughout the alleyway. The man glared and sliced the blade into her skin. It was a small wound, it wasn't enough to kill her. He dropped the girl in his arms, and she winced in pain when she felt the blood trickling down the small scar.

"And if I don't?" the criminal backfired, looking at the intruder.

"Then I'm sorry."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

"Doing this." With that said, the stranger whipped out his pocket knife and hit it towards the man. The man dodged but he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Then he felt red liquid falling down on the side of his face.

_He got him._

"You're good at this. Let—" the criminal's sentence wasn't finished when he saw no sign of the stranger and the girl.

_What?_ The girl was missing?

"Dammit! I'll find you boy…" he murmured, hitting the brick wall.

* * *

"Stop crying." He snarled icily. She sobbed even more.

"Ugh. You're annoying. Here's your shirt." he said as he handed her the shirt. She quickly put it on with a slight blush.

"Hn. Where do you live?"

"I-it's okay…I'll g-go home alone."

"No. You might get raped again." He said. He looked down at her to see her pink hair. He sighed.

"Look at me." He ordered. She slowly raised her head and their eyes met.

_Onyx clashed with Emerald._

"Thank you for saving me, sir." She smiled, but still, tears were still visible.

"Hn. Call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke…That's a unique name. Mine's Sakura." She beamed as the tears began to dry.

'_Beautiful.' _He thought admiringly.

"Hn." He saw her frown slightly. She huffed and stopped walking. He did the same.

He realized how her clothes fit her. Her white shirt wasn't too fitted but it still hugged her curves. She wore a forest green denim skirt which showed her legs and high heeled crimson boots which made her look tall.

He saw dried blood on her neck, and he remembered something.

"Hey, can I clean the wound? It might get infected."

"Erm—sure, but—"

She was already in his arms, as he suckled onto her neck, cleaning the wounded area.

Her blood was..._sweet._

She pulled away immediately._  
_

"Are you a _vampire_, or something?" she panicked.

"No." he glared.

"Hmpf. Then don't just suck other people's blood!"

"I'm just trying to help." he muttered.

"Fine, _thank you_."

"Hn."

Nothing but silence.

"I guess I should go home now." she informed, looking at the time indicated on her watch.

"No way. I'm going with you. If you get hurt again…" he was starting to blush.

_Damn. What's this feeling?_

"Well, I live near the Uchiha Mansion. Maybe two houses before it?" she interjected.

"Uchiha Mansion? That's where I live." He stated with a bit shock.

"Oh? I don't see you often."

"Hn. I stay indoors."

"Oh! Because of the raging girls outside?" she laughed.

"Hn."

She looked at him skeptically.

"Is that even a word?" she asked.

"Well, now that you pointed it out, it actually isn't."

She giggled.

"Hn." He looked away.

"Come on Sasuke-kun." She said as she started walking.

"We are_ not _walking." He stated. She raised her eyebrow.

"Then _what the hell_ are we going to ride at this time of night?"

"My motorcycle."

"Oh. Okay then."

They walked towards his black motorcycle.

"Here." He handed her his helmet.

"I can't take that. You're the driver."

"Just take it, Sakura." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay. But if you die, I-I'm not responsible for it!"

"As if I'll die." he smirked.

He started his engine, and soon they drive off. Her grip on his waist tightened, which made him _blush_. Her head was clamped to his shoulder.

"You smell like chocolate, Sasuke-kun."

"You smell like cherries, Sakura-_chan._" He said seductively, causing her to blush as well.

"Why are you still prawling around the streets, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?"

"You first, Sasuke-kun."

He drove faster. "Well, my father's a policeman, so I kind of help him sweep of any cases around those places where crime usually happens."

"Oh. I guess you're following your father's footsteps?"

"Nope. That's Itachi's gig. I'm going to inherit the corporation my mom's working on."

"Aren't you a little too young to manage a company? And who's Itachi?"

"Itachi is my brother. And well, kind of. Once I get married, I can inherit the company."

"Can I meet your brother sometime? I bet he's cute." she giggled. She got confused when she saw him tighten his hold on the handlebars.

"Hn. And you?" he asked.

"My boyfriend and I..." she trailed off, reminiscing. She blink the tears away.

"You don't have to tell me, if it's private." Sasuke butted in, sensing her silence.

"Okay."

Soon, they arrived to her house.

"Here's my stop. Thanks again, Sasuke-kun!" she smiled. He smirked.

"Hn." he replied. She swung her leg to the side, and hopped of the motorcycle, and even out her skirt.

She gave him one final glance and a smile, then opened the door.

She was about to go inside when—

"Sakura. Do you want to…you know…go to my house, sometime?" he asked while he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, sure." she blushed.

Oh, _damn_. She was cute.

"Ok then." he droved off, as she waved goodbye.

When she was sure that he was no where in sight—

"HELL YEAH. Wait 'till I tell my friends about this!" she shouted, pumping her fists in the air.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _She went downstairs, and opened the door. She shrieked when a man fell down on her, making her loose balance, and land on her carpet.

**wooh! I edited a lot of things here.**

**OMG. and there's still FIVE more chapters to clean off. o_O**

**anway, REVIEW. :)**

**BYE. :)**


	2. Taking You Out

**gahh. I know this story has ended, so why the heck did I put it in the 'In-Progress' page, you might ask. well, since I'm still snooping around for some errors, and since I'm editing it, it's still considered as a story which is in progress right? :)**

**anywaaay. ENJOY. :D**

* * *

Sakura rushed up her room and opened her laptop. She logged in to her Yahoo! Messenger account.

Yahoo! ID: **Xxsakura_harunoxX**

Password: *************

_You have 50 new messages!_

She closed the box which contains offline messages. She looked for Ino's name.

"There you are!" she exclaimed to herself. She double clicked Ino's ym and a box appeared.

* * *

**My Soulmate**  
**Chapter TWO: Taking You Out**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _hey Ino-pig!_

**ino_yamanaka 06:** _oh! Forehead! How are yah?_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _I'm fine. Accept the request conference. TenTen, Temari, and Hinata are on!_

Ino accepted the request…

**cheekywarrioress:** _hey guys!_

**Shyee:** _hello!_

**TemiLovato:** _heyaa._

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:**_ lol…Temari? TemiLovato? Haha. :))_

**TemiLovato:** _FYI, I like it! :P_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _I didn't say it was bad…it's kawaii!^^_

**cheekywarrioress:** _so…why are we here again?_

**ino_yamanaka06:**_ Forehead's idea…_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _guess what?_

**TemiLovato:** _what?_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _I'm in love!_

**Shyee:** _OMG! Same here!_

**cheekywarrioress:** _me too!_

**TemiLovato:** _me three!_

**ino_yamanaka06:** _so, you met your guys today?_

**TemiLovato:** _yeah! He was watching the clouds! Like I was! :D_

**cheekywarrioress:**_ he loves archery! Yey!^^_

**Shyee:** _he likes ramen too. :)_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _I don't know what we have in common… :(_

**ino_yamanaka06:**_ maybe, he's not meant for you, Saki_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _yeah…I guess your right…_

**cheekywarrioress:** _Hey…Do you know his name?_

**TemiLovato:** _Yeah…His name's Shikamaru._

**Shyee: **_He said his name was Naruto._

**cheekywarrioress:** _I forgot his name! damnit! err—well, how about you Saki?_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _Sasuke._

**ino_yamanaka06:** _WTF?_

**Shyee:**_ O_O_

**cheekywarrioress:** _OMFG._

**TemiLovato:**_ Saki! I can't believe it!_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _what? what? you're all freakin' me out!_

**ino_yamanaka06:** _Saki, Sasuke is the richest, most handsome guy you can ever meet!_

**TemiLovato:** _Yeah! Do you see the girls in front of his gate?_

**Shyee:** _You got yourself a nice one Sakura._

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _whoa…_

**cheekywarrioress:** _wait a minute guys…someone knocked on my door._

**TemiLovato:** _me too…wait for a while…_

**Shyee:** _uh…someone knocked on my door too… wait._

**ino_yamanaka06:**_ hey Saki! Sai's knocking on my door. Wait a minute okay?_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _okay._

* * *

**HINATA'S HOUSE:**

_'Is it Neji-san?'_**  
**

"How may I help you?" she asked as she opened the door. She gasped.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Ehehehe. Hey, Hinata-chan!" the boy grinned.

"Uh…hey?" she replied unsurely.

How he got her address? She had no idea.

"Uhm, I wanna ask you something." he started. She nodded, too lost for words.

"Can I take you out tonight, if you aren't busy, I mean." he bit his lip. Hinata's eyes widened and a heavy blush spread to her cheeks. He only grinned at her.

"S-Sure. I'm…j-just gonna change m-my clothes. Can't go o-out in my PJ's…hehehe." she laughed nervously while walking up the door.

**Shyee:** _need to go guys! Bye! :D_

* * *

**TEMARI'S HOUSE:**

"Damn it! Stop ringing the doorbell will yah?" she shouted, mostly irritated. The doorbell didn't stop ringing.

"I said! Don't—!" she was cut off when a bouquet of tulips was shoved to her crossed arms.

"You're so troublesome, woman." a man mumbled.

"Shika-kun?"she raised an eyebrow.

"Who else?" He mumbled.

"If my brothers see you, they're gonna kill you! Get out, get out!" she whined, pushing him out the door. He dragged her with him, as they both stumbled outside, the door closing behind them.

"Well, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up at the stars.

"Change your clothes. We're going out." He said boredly.

"Wha—?"

"I told you I was gonna ask you out." he smirked. She fumbled with doorknob, making it rattle.

"Okay then. Wait a sec." she said and dashed up her room.

**TemiLovato:**_ need to go too. Mwahhh! :*_

* * *

**TENTEN'S HOUSE:**

"Who is it?" she asked. No reply.

"Who is it?" she asked again. Still no response. She went inside the kitchen, took a pocket knife, and then opened the door. She was about to point the pocket knife on the intruder, when his lips made contact with her forehead.

"What the—!"

"Neji." He stated.

"Neji?" she racked her brain. Oh. _Oh! That's his name!_

"Oh, Neji! Hi!" she smiled.

"Get back down here and make sure you dress nicely. I'm taking you out. Be right here at exactly…" he looked at his watch. "10 minutes."

"Formal?" she asked. He shook his head.

"A shirt and pants will do." He mumbled.

"Okay!" she chirped.

**cheekywarrioress:** _need to go too. xoxo, TenTen. :D_

**ino_yamanaka06:** _I need to go too, Saki. Sai's takin' me out. Take care. :)_

**Xxsakura_harunoxX:** _sure._

She logged off of her Yahoo! Account, and shut off her laptop.

* * *

**SAKURA'S HOUSE: TEN (BORING) MINUTES LATER**

"Ugh. What the heck am I gonna do now?"

Suddenly, her doorbell was ringing.

"Huh? Who could that be?" she wondered. She went downstairs, and opened the door. She shrieked when a man fell down on her, making her loose balance, and land on her carpet.

"Itai." the two mumbled. They looked up and saw their faces only inches apart. She blushed a nice shade of pink.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered. She panicked when he started leaning down. She, —in this kind of moment, —pushed him away. She stood up and dusted her clothes.

"Damn it! I hardly know you and you do_ that_!"

"Temptation." he mumbled.

"I heard that! Pervert."

"Am not."

"Whatever." she dismissed. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to my house. Join me?" he said.

"Um—sure, I-I guess." she stuttered.

_I just stuttered. Like Hinata. GOD._

"Sure. I'll change first." She smiled. She walked up to her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _"You know, Shikamaru shouldn't have kissed you. Even if it was on the nose." He said as his face was only inches apart from hers. He kissed her nose. She blushed. He moved to her ear and whispered, "Because you belong _only _to me."

**OMG. and there's still FOUR more chapters to clean off. o_O**

**anyway, REVIEW. :D**

**BYE. :)**


	3. Cherry Stems

**sorry for the inconvenience guys. Chapters 3-6 are still being edited.**

**please feel free to read my other (CRAPPY) stories. :D**

_if you like _ShikaTema _you better check out _Takoyaki.

_and if you like a little lemon (_SasuSaku_ of course), _Philophobia_ is another oneshot I made. :D_

_like _SasuSakuGaa_? read _Amnesia_!_

_if you like _SasuSaku_, read everything else. XD_

**oh. and don't forget to review. ;)**_  
_

**BYE. :)  
**


End file.
